User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Serena One Million
Summary This will be discussing the majority of the feats / scaling of the Omega Omnisphere variants of the Pokemon Fanfic created by Inv-Junior. These guys are exceptionally powerful indeed, and very likely they would reach Boundless Levels effortlessly. But while I agree with this, it is worth to note it will take a while before everything is compliated into this profile for future reference on their abilities. Brief Cosmology Segments and Scaling There will be a full blown blog for this in the future when I have the time, but here are some highlights. The Pokemon Universe itself is only a fraction of the Multiverse *"There is far more to reality than just the Pokemon universe Ash, and though I freely control all things within and beyond my universe, I am not responsible for the creation of it all. Only one Being can truly take credit for the creation of the Omega Omnisphere, though for the sake of discovery and the continued pursuit of understanding the complexities that make up the nature of existence, I need not reveal the Source Power behind and beyond all things," Arceus had spoken as though knowing exactly what Ash had been thinking, which of course it did One of the most interesting scaling options of the verse. There are infinite multiverses and Pokemon Multiverses, each one scaling to countless realities. States that Pokemon trainers in the reality that Ash and Serena are on contain the most powerful trainers in all of creation. *"Yes Ash, there are infinite universes and alternate timelines. There are infinite multiverses and even infinite Pokemon multiverses, this Pokemon multiverse alone contains an equally endless chain of parallel worlds, each with its own take on the one millionth world's history and the people that make it up. For every alternate reality, there is a parallel, nigh omnipotent version of you and every major human and Pokemon character, all of them baring certain similarities and resemblances to the others but distinctly different as well. Some are virtually omnipotent gods, others are normal human trainers who have mastered the art of Pokemon battling on an infinite level, no matter what though, our indigenous Pokemon multiverse contains Pokemon trainers far more powerful than any other multiverse in all of creation," Arceus explained with excruciating simplicity, Ash and Raichu exchanging glances several times throughout this conversation. Fictional works such as DC Comics are a part of the Multiverse (possibly High 1-B or far higher depending on how far you want to take it) ''' *As Ash sat there on the plane while everyone else aboard it slept, he reflected upon everything the most all-powerful Pokemon had told him. Now Ash knew he was the one millionth incarnation of Ash Ketchum in his native multiverse, and now dubbed himself Ash Ketchum One Million. He also knew what that name was based off of, and realized it was Arceus's own way of poking some cross-dimensional fun at DC One Million's Superman Gold Prime. Ash One Million, someone with comparative powers to her, has his senses heightened to an "Omega Omnisphere" encompassing scale: *So for the time being, he held off on investigating these matters and tuned into everything going on around him once again, already realizing how different everything felt when his perceptive abilities and his senses weren't enhanced to an Omega Omnisphere encompassing scale. Her Universe's Palkia and Dialga, which should be far weaker than Arceus, are capable of affecting the entire Omega Omnisphere: *Officer Jenny and everyone else in the vicinity stared around them in shock and awe as Dialga and Palkia did their thing, hell even Ash was impressed by their display as he felt the very fabric of the Omega Omnisphere itself convulse and tighten all around them. As the whole of Lumiose city was fully restored and people recovered from their shock there was a massive round of applause and praise, as the people of Lumiose city cheered for Ash and his Pokemon. Jenny blinked a couple of times as she examined her surroundings like she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing; but then she recovered. Ash One Million was directly described as this, and considering she is one of the Champions she should scale to similar abilities in her True Form: *Yet here he stood on this plane, with a champion level team of 30 all-powerful Pokemon, '''all the power in the Omega Omnisphere coursing through his now beyond human body. That night in the Hall of Origin had lead to the most epic changes in Ash's life. Aside from controlling any and all spiritual and psychic powers on an infinite level, Arceus had awakened Ash's true potential inside of him and rendered him omnipotent in every sense and aspect. Ash could do everything and anything a fully trained Arceus or Mew in the Ultra-Verse could do, h'e could create absolutely anything from out of nothing, he was a master of all magic in the Omega Omnisphere', could create, control, and delete any and all super powers on a boundless level, amplify any and all special abilities to infinite levels, control the Omega Omnisphere itself and totally manipulate absolutely everything and anything, including logic allowing him to freely redefine what was possible and impossible. He could even tap into the power of transcendent meta-omnipotence and achieve the intrinsically impossible, including things that contradicted his own nature or the nature of other omnipotent beings. He possessed an infinite arsenal of powers and abilities, every super power, magical power, every form of magic, every nigh omnipotent power, every reality-altering power, and all of these powers and more were at absolute power levels. Ash's Senses, which should be compaable to Serena's as both are Champions hers being stronger: *Ash had a constant mental awareness of virtually everything and anything in the Omega Omnisphere, he sensed what every person on this plane was dreaming about right now, what every Pokemon felt while sleeping, and Brock's perverted fantasies becoming a reality while snoring right next to him. He could pinpoint every blade of grass, grain of sand, and every creature on the planet and beyond, he could sense every alien life form, every civilization across countless realities, and was aware of every person, heartbeat, thought, feeling, and sentient life form in the Omega Omnisphere. His mind was constantly inundated with an endless stream of visions and infinite information, something that would short circuit any normal human mind, but Ash's brain was designed to handle all of this and he was usually able to put it all in the back of his head, though it was still enough to drive him half mad most of the time and crazier than a shithouse Ratata the rest of the time. Now was one of those times where he was only partially nuts, which was good for him really considering how much he had on his mind right now. In spite of his infinite perception and awareness, he was still limited by what he knew and understood, and contrary to popular belief he was not omniscient, at least not completely so. The thing about nigh-omniscience was that there was still the slightest room for error, for lapses in judgment or for making mistakes. In short, there was still the slightest trace of imperfect humanity left within Ash, and he planned on keeping it that way all the days of his life. Can essentially do this to the entire Omega Omnisphere, which again Serena scales above or equal to via being a Champion of Arceus: *Due to his mind's link with all things in the Omega Omnisphere, all of the above mentioned possibilities and countless others often haunted the dreams of Ash Ketchum One Million. He could dream of any past or future event in any alternate timeline or universe at random, or even dream of entities about to threaten the totality of existence just in time to put a stop to it. He could even expand his dream self to encompass the entire Omega Omnisphere and attain temporary omnipresence and observe everything from a third person perspective while he slept. He also had countless sex dreams involving him and Serena, just to keep things semi normal in his completely abnormal teenage life. Again a Champion of the Omnisphere is capable of connecting to and having absolute power over the Omega Omnisphere, even in Avatar Form, and his true powers rivaling that of Arceus from his verse: *Everyone in Lumiose city became as familiar to him in this state as his own best friends, their lives, experiences, and emotions melding with his own, yet not enough for him to lose his sense of self, which luckily, he never did. He could feel the psychic powers of every Espurr in every dark Alleyway; knew every person in Lumiose city by name and was aware of what each person looked like, what their intentions were, and every aspect of their individual lives, all of which were actually interconnected on a spiritual and emotional level, and right now Ash was one with that connection, he was the supreme force that bound them all together, the unlimited deity who controlled all of the Omega Omnisphere and was one with every being in it. Being all-powerful was amazing, but being able to control the emotional spectrum on an infinite level like he did was perhaps one of his favorite super powers, it afforded him with literally limitless emotional capacity, and though that sometimes hurt way beyond measure it was also what made him so deeply human in spite of all his non human attributes. There truly was no feeling like it, no way for him to accurately describe the intense experiences involved with tapping into all the positive feelings throughout eternity. *Satisfied with what he saw, heard, and felt, Ash was tempted to go further and become one with the entire planet and maybe even the entire Omega Omnisphere, but he had done all that before, countless times in his sleep, and though it was a truly indescribable experience, he didn't want to become hooked on it lest he lose the desire for a body altogether. He wanted to be in a single place and time, to live in the moment, and though that was a severely limited form of existence, Ash wasn't ready to give up the kinds of pleasures and joys only a corporeal body could provide. *His eyes snapped open as he returned to his own, nigh-omnipotent body, his infinite awareness deadening somewhat inside his mind but nevertheless always present, like a seductive temptress waiting to beckon him to a life beyond the confines of a single, human form. He no longer recalled the faces and names of the people he fused with quite as fondly, but the knowledge he gained was still as in depth as it was while he was outside his body tapping into the world, just a little more cold and intellectual. *Nobody except he and his Pokemon knew of his supreme apotheosis, and just as few people knew that his virtually omnipotent body was merely his avatar, an embodiment of infinite power. Even in the extremely unlikely and even logically impossible event that Ash's body was destroyed, he would instantly regenerate from the essence of his existence, which was an omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent entity that encompassed the entire Omega Omnisphere and was a non religious analogue of its creator. Ash's true self was exactly as Arceus put it, he was pretty much indistinguishable from the Creator of the heavens and the earth and everything in between, much the same way Arceus itself was, or how Omninoir was a representation of Totality's Ultimate Anti-God. Described as capable of preserving the whole of the Omega Omnisphere: *Raichu immediately complied with a war cry, covering the distance between itself and the stampeding Tyranitar in an instant, its entire right arm illuminated by a super condensed ball of white light with enough energy to run the risk of creating a singularity if they weren't careful. Tyranitar was stopped in its tracks, and it was vaulted miles backwards by a punch with 10 octillion megatons of pure force. The resultant shock wave knocked everyone in the vicinity off their feet and resonated through the entire solar system, absolutely deafening and forcing even Ash himself to cover his ears due to his infinitely acute senses. Normally a planet sized mushroom cloud or a detonated solar system would be the direct result of an explosion this powerful, but Ash was glad to note that his powers were successfully holding everything together; hell he was capable of preserving the Omega Omnisphere itself if he had to. Racihu, who was shown capable of affecting all of the Omega Omnisphere twice: Was unable to even holdhis own against Ahs's nlogic manipulation when not restricted: Feeling the fabric of reality contort all around him as he found the power within him, Ash began defying the laws of logic as he focused this power on the collar and Raichu, whom had gone slump in his grip as both the grunts and Bonnie, Clement, and Brock failed to react, too preoccupied with trying to draw breath as Ash's immense power compressed the entire Omega Omnisphere in a death grip, much like a hand closing around a throat or a vice threatening to crush a piece of metal, everyone felt the weight of the world on their shoulders, times infinity, yet Ash couldn't care less, all he knew was that he had to get this fucking thing off of Raichu by any means necessary, no longer abiding by his idealistic approach and doing whatever the fuck he could to break this damning, stupid machine into little microscopic pieces. With the power of logic itself obeying his every whim, Ash commanded the collar around his unconscious lightning mouse to cease being indestructible, and to make an exception in its flawless design for him, to allow him to break it off his friend. Even the immovable, unbreakable object crumbled before the force of Ash's logic bending convictions, and within moments of activating the power, Ash pried the now useless device off his starter, breaking it clean in half as he held the Champion level Electric type in his arms and threw the device to ground at his side, gazing emptily and coldly at the three grunts who stood before them in a stupor, their weapon pointed uselessly at the floor as Ash made it explode with his mind, forcing the middle grunt to drop it with all due haste as the other two seemed to snap out of their daze and told their Pokemon Golem and Crobat to attack. Instead of attacking him however, the two Pokemon bowed their heads in the utmost respect before returning themselves of their own accord, evidently honored at having gotten to meet the Chosen Champion of Arceus. Has a fricking Kyurem capable of flash freezing the Omega Omnisphere: *He wasn't, he lost control of Kyurem completely the instant he commanded him to take on that form, and Kyurem; blinded by his impossible rage, began rampaging like mad and flash freezing the Omega Omnisphere anyways. As an Omega Omnisphere Champion of Pokemon, it was my duty, no... my honor to step in; defeat Kyurem in battle alongside my Arceus, and capture him in a Master Ball to prevent anything like that from ever happening again. When Kyurem came to his senses he thanked me for stopping him and decided to join my on my journey, and the rest is well... history," Ash told this story in such a way that Amber was both entranced and terrified. Ash meanwhile, was lost in the memories of that epic battle both good and bad and he stopped there as Amber took a moment to collect herself. Serena's Feats/Statements States that her power was such he Arceus couldn't get in unless she was at her most vulnerable, which was when she slept. This is both an insane AP and Mind Resistance feat. Keep in mind both Palkia and Dialga are "Omega Omnisphere" in Hax/AP level, so the amount of power/hax Serena hs at her fundamental level is impressive to say the very least. *"You lost me there," she finally said, all the while thinking, 'great, I'm having a weird conversation with a disembodied voice while I'm sleeping, and I can't even follow what it is saying.' The voice that claimed to be Arceus chuckled once again, "I suppose I could have chosen a better time to try and speak to you, but the fact is your immunity to everything is only semi vulnerable when you're asleep, which is when any person is at their most vulnerable, but the situation with you is extraordinary. You possess abilities most other humans can only dream of," Arceus started, but Serena interrupted him, unable to keep her skepticism in check any longer. When her Inner Self took over, this was what Serena experienced, and stated they had the power of the entire Omega Omnisphere and layers even beyond that. *All the power in the Omega Omnisphere surged through her body as another, more experienced personality within her infinite mindscape now had control of her vessel and was battling her opponent on her behalf; yet Serena could still sense herself and was aware of what was happening outside of the boundless inner world she now found herself trapped in while her other self, this inner God battled for her. This realm she was now in was literally its own totality; completely separate from the outside universe and expanding into infinity in all directions. Countless different layers of reality were superimposed into each other in this place; one of the main layers was an endless maze expanding in omni-directions, with infinite doors leading to an equally absurd number of different dimensions and other bizarre phenomena. Countless different levels to the maze made it as endlessly high and as bottomless as it was infinitely vast on the level she was currently on; and the doors were as ever-reaching upwards as they were downwards and in all other directions. There were levels upon levels, doors upon doors, and each door led to a million more, each level descended or ascended to the next via an uncountable number of staircases; the laws of physics, gravity, and even rationality were completely wrenched apart and heavily distorted. *The sheer absurdity of this place and the endless labyrinth she found herself in was enough to make her head spin and for her brain to short circuit and stop working; it was all she could do to stare around her in stunned silence, never mind pay attention to what was going on outside this inner world. She could feel her now infinitely strong body being used by this other personality inside of her; one that was actually somewhat experienced at using the powers she just suddenly acquired literally overnight. That said, even this personality seemed at best to be only capable of sparring with the demonic god on an equal footing and was in absolutely no way his superior. Despite Ash's abilities to attempt to located her using powers, he couldn't find her, despite his ability to be one witht he Omega Omnisphere, implying her purest existence is to be outside of all influences: *For all his attempts to track her down, she eluded his every attempt, his aura, psychic, and countless other abilities not availing him in the slightest. She threw him off with her complete lack of spiritual, emotional, and mental presence, it was almost like she existed outside of the Omega Omnisphere itself and was immune to all his nigh-omnipotent and even some of his omnipotent powers. Knowing what he knew about Serena and about the whole concept of Arceus's Chosen Champions, Ash wouldn't be too surprised if Serena actually did have the power to exist outside of everything. The best he could do was get a general location, but that was only enough for him to confirm she was still in Kalos which left a lot of ground to cover, but still, with all his powers, covering infinite amounts of ground was a piece of cake, and he'd do anything to see her again. Summary Serena One Million is one of the Main Protagonists of The Omega Omnisphere's Mightiest Pokemon Master . She is one of the chosen, alongside Ash One Million to take on a threat far greater than anything ever seen in the history of reality itself. While she wasn't ready at first due to the sheer incredulty of what was offered to her , she was not given much warning when the threat came faster than when she was ready. Appearance Personality Powers and Stats: |-|Regular Serena= |-|Awakened / Her True Self= Tier: ' 10-C' Normally. At least ' 0' via Boundless Inner World l Unknown. At least''' 0''' Name: Serena Yvonne Origin: The Omega Omnisphere's Mightiest Pokemon Masters Classification: Serena One Million, The Choosen One, Powers and Abilities: Resistance to: Mind Manipulation , Time Manipulation , Transmutation , Fate Manipulation (Someone attempting to manipulate the fate of herself that connects to the entire Omega Omnisphere was unable to do so easily) , Law Manipulation (Can effortlessly bypass laws that effect the entire Omega Omnisphere) Conceptual Manipulation (Described as 'conceptually' impossible and can only be affected by equally impossible concepts) , Spatial Manipulation , Absorption ,and likely every Pokemon Ability. (Resists all of True Arceus' Abilities to such an extent that he could only somewhat affect her inside of a dream, where usually people are at their most vulnerable) l All the previous resistances are abilities she can weaponize. Attack Potency: Average Human Level normally . 'At least Boundless Level (As a Champion of the Omega Omnisphere, she was described as capable of manipulating the Omega Omnisphere with her Inner World alongside Ash, which contains every Multiverse and possible & impossible Tenemark Types of Multiverse, which would include Type 4 and Types impossibly beyond it. It also includes every Godverse, which transcends the very concepts of all possible/impossible variations of the Multiverse completely. Arceus described her latent powers as being far beyond the concept of time, space, and every possible concept in the Omega Omnisphere . Implied to be far stronger than Jewel of Life Arceus , whose aspect was able to seal a warmhole that was going to destroy the Omega Omnisphere , and whose fullest nature is unbound by any levels of time and space, and even those far weaker than Arceus are capable of rupturing the entire Omega Omnisphere . Her Inner Self kept up with, and even defeated Omnivoir, who created said warmhole and is the antithesis to Arceus. The concept of the Omega Omnisphere included everything stated to be thoretical mathematically, including the likes of the Universe of Sets and things akin to similar nature.) with Powers '''l '''Unknown. At least Boundless Level (Is the personified power of the Boundless Inner World completely. Countless upon Countless upon Infinite layers of realms beyond the Omega Omnisphere laid dormant within her inner World. Described as being unbound by any levels of time and space. ) Speed: Average Human Level l Irrevelant (Her inner world embodies countless upon countless levels of existence, and her Inner World is beyond all levels of time and space) Lifting Strength: Average Human Level l I'rrevelant '(Her inner world embodies countless upon countless levels of existence, and her Inner World is beyond all levels of time and space) Striking Strength: Average Human Level Normally. l I'rrevelant' (Her inner world embodies countless upon countless levels of existence, and her Inner World is beyond all levels of time and space) Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Key: Regular Serena l Inner Goddess Category:Blog posts